


Just Business

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding Kink, Choking, Incest Kink, M/M, Size Kink, belly bulge, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Tony Stark is a good businessman. Or at least that’s what he tells himself as he lets the assassin into his house in the middle of the night, offering up his teenage son as payment for what was ‘just business’.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 362





	Just Business

Peter woke as he heard the door click open. A sliver of light came in through the crack. He rubbed his tired eyes with his knuckles.

“Daddy?”

A tall shadowy form came into the room, but it was immediately clear that it wasn’t his father. He was taller, bulkier.

“Daddy!” He screamed and a hand covered his mouth. The heavy weight of the man’s body covered his own. He couldn’t breath and in a panic he lashed out, hands smacking uselessly against the intruder’s bare skin.

Naked. He was naked from the waist up and as he pressed down against Peter, he felt a huge, hard, cock trapped in the man’s jeans.

“Be quiet pretty thing. Don’t make me hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you. Is that what you want?”

Peter shook his head. He pleaded with the man not to hurt him, but he could barely speak with such a giant hand covering his face.

“I’m going to turn the lamp on, sweetheart. Don’t move, okay?”

Peter nodded. The man shifted and some of his weight lifted off him, though he sat on Peter’s legs. The lamp clicked, shining a dim light. The man in front of him had long dark hair and intense eyes. He looked even bigger somehow, with the light on.

Peter tried to crawl away, but a hand grabbed his arm and held him tight. “Behave for me, sweetheart. I wasn’t joking about hurting you.”

“Please let me go,” he whimpered. “Please, please.” Peter squeezed his eyes shut, praying that his dad would come to check on him. He must have heard the noise as they fought. He must have been alerted by the security system.

“Dammit… you are a pretty little thing. So nice to see you in person.” He held Peter’s chin and turned his head one way then the other. Then his hand slid down to wrap around his throat. It was so big it pushed his chin back. Peter grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him away, but it was useless. The man smirked.

“You’re so tiny… I didn’t know they made boys as tiny as you.”

“What do you want? Please.”

“I want you, pretty thing.”

Peter struggled, but the hand on his neck tightened until he saw spots.

“None of that. Be a good boy.” A hand reached down and pulled down Peter’s pants. Peter whined as he fondled his soft cock. “You’re tiny all over,” he chuckled. “I’m sure you’re a grower.” He winked.

“Me, though,” he took his cock out of his pants and Peter swore it was as big as his forearm. “I’m a monster.”

“Dad!” Peter rasped, trying to scream, but his throat was too tight.

The man chuckled. “Yeah, why don’t we see if your old man wants to join in. It must torture him to look you all soft and pretty and not get any of this.” He grabbed one of Peter’s legs and pushed it back toward his chest.

“Damn,” he groaned. “That’s a mighty fine looking cock hole you’ve got there.”

“Please, don’t,” Peter whimpered. He struggled and squirmed, but despite his best efforts he ended up with two slick fingers shoved right in his hole.

“Fucking tight and squeezing… got in there too easy though. You must practice. Did you know I was coming to visit, baby?” He smirked.

Peter whined, afraid to moved with those fingers inside him, exploring. He whimpered when they found his prostate. He bit his lip to keep quiet, a scream forced its way out of him as he scratched a nail over it.

“None of that. Let me hear you. In fact, I want your daddy down the hall to hear you. Bet he’ll be jacking his dick thinking about his sexy little son getting fucked in no time.”

“He wouldn’t,” Peter gasped, disgusted.

The man chuckled. “A man is a man. I bet he can’t help himself. It’s impossible not to get hard listening to a bitch squealing on someone’s cock.”

Peter’s face burned.

“Alright, Peter baby. Open up for your supper.”

Peter screamed as the man forced his cock in. It was way too thick and it just kept coming and coming. His face was wet with sweat and his throat raw by the time he was seated inside Peter’s ass. When he took his hand off Peter’s neck, he couldn’t do more than whimper.

Two giant hands, bent him in half. Peter whimpered as his cock buried deeper. He was limp as a doll as he fucked him.

“Feel so fucking good, baby. That’s it be a good boy, real still for me.” He laughed. “Cry out for your daddy again. Let’s see if he comes for you now.”

Peter bit his lip, but the man slapped his face. “Scream for your daddy to save you.”

“Daddy,” he whimpered, tears in his eyes. He stared at the open doorway. “Daddy! Daddy please!” His father never came to his rescue.

“Fuck, darlin’. Look at that tight tummy. You can see my cock fucking your guts.”

Peter looked down at his stomach, where his shirt was pulled up. When the man pressed in, a bulge moved under his skin. His stomach twist with disgust.

“Put your little hand there and feel it.”

Peter did as he was told, feeling his cock moving inside him. The man groaned. “Shit, sweetheart. Gonna cum in your fucking guts. You want my cum?”

“No, please.” Tears rolled down his cheeks.

The man looked pleased. “That’s right, baby. Cry for me. Fuck you’re pretty. Tight and pretty. Gonna breed your hole and leave you for your daddy to find all fucked out and ruined. We’ll see if he can resist using you, too. Ready for it, darlin’? Here it comes.”

The man groaned and he shoved himself deep inside like a punch to the gut. Peter moaned in pain. He didn’t feel anything at first, but then there was an odd warmth that moved inside him like fluid. The man’s cum was so deep. He pulled his monster cock out of Peter’s sore hole.

“Tell your daddy he’s welcome to send you my way anytime he likes.” The man straighted out his pants and gave Peter a long look. Then he was gone.

Out in the hall, Tony stood listening silently. He knew what he’d done was monstrous, but it was necessary. He couldn’t afford to pay what Bucky had asked and he couldn't afford not to hire him. Still, if he’d be damned if he left Peter alone with him. The man was a trained killer. He came out of the bedroom, grinning like a shark.

“Consider yourself paid up,” he said. “I left him ready for ya.” He shot Tony a wink, brushing past to grab the clothes he’d left in the foyer.

“You’ll do the job?”

“Oh yeah. And if you need anyone else dead, please don’t hesitate to call.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
